


Blue Steel

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Comeplay, Foreskin Play, M/M, Steve has a dick piercing too, Tongue Piercings, Top Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky comes back from a mission with a little addition that drives Steve absolutely wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the only reason this fic exists is because SOMEONE (Alice) was like "hey you should watch Kings" and Seb Stan runs around being a whiny fuckboy prince with a stupid, pretty mouth. This is why we can't have nice things. And yes, that prewar, pre Winter Soldier aesthetic is what I was going with here, so picture that instead of scruff and long hair. What can I say, I liked that look on him. Almost made that sweet boy look innocent <33333

          Restlessness has always been one of Steve’s more annoying traits.  Well, annoying to himself, anyway.  He hates the feeling of being helpless, no one to spend time with, and the like.  Steve’s a social person.  He likes interaction, warmth, time spent with friends.  The Avengers are his family, even if they don’t always agree on everything.  It wouldn’t be family if they did.

          Trouble is, none of them are around.  The world’s needed a lot of saving lately and Steve just… hadn’t been asked to help.  Some of the things that needed doing just didn’t require his help.  That’s fine, no blows dealt to his ego.  Not being in constant danger is something he’s okay with.

          He just wishes it wasn’t so _lonely._

Bucky had gone off two months ago, leaving Steve on the doorstep with a long kiss that had left him weak in the knees and a promise that he would return unharmed.  Steve had believed it then, and he believes it now.  Bucky can definitely take care of himself, no matter the situation.  His stubbornness alone would allow him to persevere without issue.

          Steve wants perseverance for himself, because it feels like he’s losing his damn mind.

          For the first three weeks, he’d spent as little time in their apartment as possible.  He’d ridden his motorcycle to one of Virginia and back, spent four peaceful days in the beautiful Shenandoah Valley hiking, running, taking in the countryside.  He’d seen absolutely everything there was to see in Washington, had gone to the National Archives to see the Declaration for the thousandth time, some days leaving at sun-up and not coming back until well into the night.  He’d burned hours and hours at the gym, honing an already near-perfect workout into something sharp and precise and promptly forgotten to write it down once he’d gotten the routine. 

          It still hasn’t been enough to fill up the silence and space left by Bucky’s prolonged absence.  Steve hadn’t realized until five weeks in just how much he had gotten used to Bucky’s continual presence.  Even keeping one of Bucky’s shirts over the pillow next to his hadn’t been enough, and now its scent is almost gone.

          His desire for Bucky’s touch and body hadn’t abated the entire time, either. 

          He and Bucky have _a lot_ of sex.  Given the time, it can be four times in one day.  Steve had lasted twelve hours after he’d left before he’d been flat on his back in their bed with both hands on his cock, fucking his fists and crying out Bucky’s name.  There hasn’t been a day since when he hadn’t brought himself to orgasm at least once, sometimes leaving his come in the stalls of gas station bathrooms, high in the Appalachian Mountains, behind the Lincoln Memorial; it doesn’t stop, wanting Bucky.  It never has.

          He’s been in the garage of his apartment building for two hours now, tweaking and tuning both his and Bucky’s motorcycles.  He’s kept them in perfect condition for Bucky’s return.  Sweat sticks to his back and makes his shirt cling, grease stains his forearms and his hair’s got oil in it.  He silently curses the midsummer Washington heat, more an annoying than oppressive in its intensity.  He’s horny, he’s lonely, and he knows full well he’s wasting time.  If he knew where Bucky was he’d go and find him – but it’s classified.  Just once he thinks about using his celebrity to get him at least a clue as to Bucky’s whereabouts.

          Steve isn’t paying attention closely enough and accidentally turns the wrench he’s holding too far and gets his fingers stuck.

          “Shit.”  Some days he misses his smaller body, just because this sort of thing didn’t happen.  He almost yanks his hand out and then remembers there’s several hundred pounds of Harley-Davidson above him and super soldier or not, it would hurt like hell if it landed on him.  He doesn’t want Bucky to come home to him bandaged from the hospital and an embarrassed look on his face.

          Getting his hand out involves two good lacerations to the top of his wrist and bruised knuckles; it hurts like hell and frustration ends his time spent down here.  He packs up his tools and upon standing, strips his shirt off and heads back upstairs, sweat rolling down his back as he grumbles under his breath.  He plans to doctor himself, drink about a gallon of water, and then spend the rest of the day naked on the couch with his dick in his uninjured hand.  (No matter it’s not the one he normally jerks off with – he can manage.)

          He reaches the darkened stairs below his floor when a pair of arms grabs him from behind; automatically he goes to throw them off but they resist, locking him in tight and pressing him up against the wall, face first.

          “Easy tiger, it’s just me.”

          ” _Bucky.”_ Surprise and relief runs cold through him, making him shiver as Bucky’s mouth goes for his neck and shoulders, blatant in how he licks the sweat off of him.  He’s a little ashamed at how quickly he gets hard but damn if Bucky doesn’t always get him there fast.

          “Would have come down to find you but I wanted to make it a surprise.”  He’s just barely whispering, his voice right in Steve’s ear.  It makes the thick, warm air weigh even more down on them – and he’s still pressed to the wall.

          “C’mon Buck, let me off so I can kiss you.”

          “Not yet – I have a surprise for you.”  He lets go of Steve and drags him up the stairs, keeping his face turned away but Steve gets a really good look at him anyway.  He’s cut his hair and has it styled like it was during the way and fuck, he’s shaved clean  Steve wants to feel his smooth cheeks between his legs, mess up that prettily coifed hair, get his fingers in it and pull hard…

          Bucky digs the keys out of Steve’s pocket and checks him out, eyes sliding up and down his body; yeah, they’re going to need new furniture after the day’s over.

          Wouldn’t be the first time.

          Bucky’s mouth remains closed but his eyes say a great deal, backing inside the unlocked door and taking Steve by the hands.  By memory he dodges the hall table, the squeaky floorboard outside the living room, his eyes locked with Steve’s the whole time.  He looks exhausted, battle-weary, yes – but so completely happy to be back on home ground that Steve forgives his curious lack of words.

          “Bucky, baby boy – I…”  They reach the foot of their bed and Steve’s pulled down on top of him, his mouth automatically going for Bucky’s – only for him to turn his head away.

          Steve squeezes his chest through his shirt to get his attention back.  “If you’re worried about bad breath, you know I’m okay with it but babe, I want to kiss you.  Been fucking _aching_ for it.”  He ruts himself against Bucky’s hips just in case his message isn’t getting through clearly enough.

          Bucky raises his eyebrows and smiles without opening his mouth.  Steve’s frustration comes out in a sigh and he brings his hands up to Bucky’s jaw, letting his fingers rest without squeezing.  “Am I gonna have to force it out of you, whatever this surprise is?”

          Given the way Bucky’s face lights up, that’s exactly what he wants Steve to do.

          “Bucky, I don’t wanna hurt you.”  Not that Steve ever would – but they’re both stronger than they realize some days, and it is a concern.

          Bucky isn’t going to take no for an answer, that much is clear.

          Steve had a dog once that would carry around all sorts of stuff in its mouth that it wasn’t supposed to, and Steve got to be very good at gently forcing the jaw open so that it would drop.  Steve hooks his thumbs in the corners of Bucky’s mouth and pushes down, and Bucky opens his mouth, complete trust between them and devotion reflected in his eyes.

          At least, Steve would see all that were he not looking at Bucky’s tongue.

          Now, Steve’s well acquainted with piercings – Bucky’s got his nipples pierced and Steve had gotten his frenulum done a while back – but he’d never thought either of them would actually go through with this, not a tongue piercing.

          And yet, there in the middle of that sinfully pink tongue sits a pearly blue little ball, saliva connected in little strings to it and falling just as quickly when Bucky swallows.  Steve knows he’s sitting there gaping but hell, he certainly hadn’t been expecting Bucky to come home with _this._

“When…”  Steve can’t really form words right now.  All of the blood in his body has rushed south and made his jeans way, way too tight.

          “About two weeks in – I had an afternoon to kill in Amsterdam. Went to the red light district and got it done.”  Bucky’s smirk is so self-satisfied that Steve’s got not issue as he starts to get his jeans undone.  “Not like I was talking to anyone while I was in the field – had lots of time to heal.”

          Bucky sticks his tongue all the way out and yes, Steve’s absolutely going to give in to temptation.  Bucky is kind of that word personified.

          “You know it’s gonna be a lot harder to _not_ kiss you now.”  Steve’s mouth has gone dry and he’s all of a sudden nervous – like he’s never kissed Bucky before.  Why now and not back in 1936?  
          “Yeah, because that was such a problem before.”

          Steve’s pulled the last few inches down to Bucky, and the kiss makes him honest to God moan.  It’s a mixture of relief, long-unsatisfied lust, and a lot of relief at Bucky being safe in his arms again.  He’s missed his guy so, so much and it’s a physical ache as the endorphins flood his veins and if he sheds a couple involuntary tears, Bucky doesn’t say a word about it.

          Bucky opens his mouth more as Steve touches the tip of his tongue to his piercing, curling around it and tasting the metal-hot, familiar and exotic at the same time.  Bucky pulls on Steve’s shoulders to bring him in even more, fingers tracing across the muscles that have become even more prominent in his absence.

          “Did you get more ripped?”  Bucky’s surprise is genuine and Steve gives him a gloating little smile.

          “Had a lot of time to kill – and I need to go buy a lot of new shirts.”

          “Fuckin’ shit, that’s hot.”  Bucky licks up the side of his neck and pushes him over to the other side, rolling on top of him.  “But I think I need a better look.”

          Steve puts his hands behind his head and pops his pecs, Bucky’s greedy hands already on them.  “Babe, you take as much time as you need.”

          Bucky leans back and takes his shirt off, his nipples hard as diamonds and his piercings pushed out with them.  “You have no idea how much I missed this, Stevie.”  Bucky’s just running his hands all over his body, shaking ever so slightly at the sight and feeling of familiarity, of home.  “Fuckin’ missed you ever second while I was gone.”  He leans back down and kisses Steve again, urging Steve’s rapidly disappearing self-control out the door.  Bucky’s really good at causing him to lose it, and his need for _more_ is making it tough to be patient for much longer.

          “Bucky, I love this but… I gotta…”  Steve growls and pushes Bucky backwards, down onto the bed and pinning him.  Bucky’s legs go around him automatically and he’s growling back into another kiss, making those long weeks of separation more and more of a memory.

          Bucky’s fingers pull at his hair, his eyes darkly promising.  “Gotta tell me what you want, Stevie, is all.”  He strokes his cheeks, coaxing it out of him, his touch so gentle that the contrast in intensity _hurts._

“Your mouth, Buck.  Just… _anywhere._ ”  If Bucky wants to kiss him until they can’t go any more, fine.  If he wants to suck him off, fine – he just _needs._

“Think I know what you want, babe.”  Bucky starts at the top of his chest and kisses down, tongue pausing to lick the hard cuts of his abs, swirling his tongue in his navel.  “Gonna spend all day tomorrow kissing every square inch of this body, Stevie.  That’s a promise.”

          Steve whines and squirms when Bucky sucks a mark into his right hipbone, the pressure and pain _exquisite._ “Don’t think I’m gonna turn you down.”

          Bucky licks and teases his way down through Steve’s treasure trail, his warm breath tickling skin and making Steve laugh.  Bucky looks up and smiles.  “Ticklish?”

          “Don’t even think about it.”  Steve wants to kiss him again but hell if he’s going to take him away from his current goal.

          “Wouldn’t dream of it.”  Bucky slides Steve’s belt from its buckle, his eyes still on Steve’s face.  “Can’t tell you how much I’ve fuckin’ missed this, Stevie, bein’ between your legs, this big fucking dick in my mouth.”

          Off come Steve’s jeans, pulled all the down to his feet, leaving him in a pair of black Calvin Klein briefs that leave nothing to the imagination.  “Can’t wait for you to prove it.”  Steve’s trembling with how bad he wants this, his cock so hard that he’s soaked with precome right through his underwear.

          Bucky noses at that wet spot, the tip of his tongue darting out to taste.  “Fuck, baby, you been wantin’ it bad, haven’t you?”  He slides his fingertips into Steve’s waistband and pulls down slow, letting his cock get caught in them before it snaps back and hits Steve’s stomach with a loud smack, leaving precome all over the place.

          His eyes get wide, pulling down Steve’s briefs to his feet and then scrambling to get back up.  “I swear you got bigger.” 

          Steve looks down at himself – if he did, he’s not going to argue.  “Don’t think so, Buck.”

          “Maybe it’s just your body, but you look _huge._ ”  Bucky takes him in his right hand, gripping him midshaft and stroking just enough so that Steve’s head pops out of his foreskin.  Precome sticks to his frenulum piercing and Bucky makes string between his fingers with it, watching them glisten and then fall back down as they become too heavy under their own weight.

          “Bucky, _c’mon_.”  Steve is absolutely going to come soon regardless of what Bucky’s doing.  A few good touches and that’s all he’ll need.

          “Alright, alright – just wanted to look for a minute.”  Bucky opens his mouth wide and, tongue stuck out all the way, licks Steve’s dick like a popsicle.  Steve moans _loudly_ as the piercing glides over his skin, even more so when Bucky goes back down to his balls.

          “Like it, babe?”  Bucky holds his mouth open and smacks Steve’s cock against his tongue, spit and precome spattering his face.  Those cherry-red lips and smooth cheeks make him look far too innocent – but that goddamn piercing is nearly Steve’s undoing.  He hears it clink against his own and notices Bucky rubbing himself against the bed – it’s too much for him, too.

          “Do you really have to ask?”  Steve tries to scoot closer, only for Bucky to squeeze his cock a little too hard.

          “Uh-uh, Steve, you stay where you are.”  Bucky bunches his foreskin up between his fingers and nibbles at it, alternating with dancing his tongue over what he can and swallowing the head all at the same time.  It drives Steve crazy, the sheets getting torn from the corners of the mattress as Steve fights not to come all over Bucky’s face.

          _Unless that’s what he wants._

Bucky’s open wide again, stroking Steve’s dick against his lips and kissing his frenulum, zeroing in on that sweet spot every time. 

          “Bucky, baby boy, I’m gonna _come.”_

“Fuckin do it, Steve, all over me.”

          Steve erupts, all over his body, Bucky’s face and mouth, and the bed.  He knows the neighbors can hear him but fuck all if he cares – it’s the first orgasm he’s had by Bucky’s touch in months.  Come runs off of his body, slick with sweat from his head down and when he opens his eyes, Bucky’s sitting back on his haunches and sucking come off of his fingers.  Steve sees the fingerpaint-esque trails where he’s missed Bucky cleaning him up.

          “Shit.” 

          That’s all Steve can manage right now, between his subsiding orgasm and watching Bucky’s tongue piercing get coated in come as he licks more up.

          “I’d say, babe.”  Bucky gets off the bed and takes his pants off, flexing for no one’s benefit but Steve’s.  He’s just as hard if not more so, his foreskin already pulled back and his cock drooling

          Steve sits up for a better view and watches as Bucky reaches behind himself and pulls out a butt plug, and then coats the toy in spit and Steve’s come. 

          “Oh – I just wanted to be as ready as possible when I got home.  You can eat me out all day tomorrow, alright?”  Bucky crawls back up the bed and puts the toy back inside himself, kissing Steve and letting him lick the come off of his piercing.  Steve flips them and kisses him down through the pillows, so hard that the mattress groans and Bucky has to brace himself against the headboard to keep from sliding up.

          Steve reaches down and messes with the plug, pushing it against Bucky’s prostate.  “So I better cancel my lunch plans, huh?”

          “Like you had them to start with.”  Bucky smirks and earns himself a hard twist of the plug, making precome leak out all over his belly.  _God_ Steve loves how wet Bucky gets.

“I do see other people – but you’re the only one who ever gets naked for me.”  Steve gets impatient and pulls the plug out and steals a glance down at Bucky’s hole; his ass is fuzzy from not shaving but that hole is stretched nice and pretty, lube and come matting the dark hair around it.  He rubs two fingers over it, making Bucky grasp his forearms and try to pull him in with his feet.

          “Better keep it that way, cause this is mine.”  Bucky gets a hold of his cock and brushes it over his hole.  “Now get the goddamn lube and fuck me.”

          “Pushy.”  Steve gives him a teeth-and-tongue kiss as he wets his cock, trying not to touch his own piercing.  He’s ready to come again already, and he _needs_ to be inside Bucky when he does it.

          He goes to put more on Bucky’s hole but he’s stopped by Bucky’s hand on his wrist – “wet enough, babe – just fill me up with that big cock.”

          Steve nearly cries as he pushes himself into Bucky’s ass, feeling as though fire is burning him from the inside out.  He’s missed this so _much._

Bucky sobs, holding his legs as far apart as he can comfortably manage.  “You good, baby?”  Bucky’s hands pull him down by the back of his neck and yeah, Steve’s good – really good.

          “Never better, Buck.”

          Steve gets another taste of Bucky’s tongue ring as he slides a couple pillows under Bucky’s hips, raising him up just enough so that they’re both more comfortable.  Their bodies line up nearly perfectly, and Steve gives a couple tentative thrusts, watching Bucky’s face for any signs of discomfort.

          “I can feel your fucking piercing, Stevie.”  Bucky squeezes his ass around Steve’s cock, making them both hiss through clenched teeth.

          “That answers my question.”

          Steve doesn’t feel compelled to hold back any longer – he’s _ready._

Bucky grabs the headboard and Steve pushes his legs up in the air, holding him by his ankles.  Bucky’s whole body is covered in sweat and come from earlier, and more breaks out the harder Steve fucks him.  His mouth opens wider every time Steve goes balls deep, that pretty little ball shining in a sea of wet pink.

          Steve lifts Bucky’s hips and upends him, fucking down into his body.  Bucky goes with it, surprise mixed with elation at the change in angle and the sensations it brings.

          “Want you to come in your mouth, Buck.  Come all over your pretty little piercing.”  Steve reaches down and gives his nipples a squeeze before grabbing a hold of his legs again, his thighs starting to hurt from the position he’s holding his body in.

          It won’t be for much longer – another minute and Bucky’s going to have an ass full of come.

          Bucky holds his tongue out, jerking himself off and trying to time it with Steve’s thrusts.  It’s not a perfect sync, the position making it nearly impossible – but it doesn’t stop them.

          Steve groans, his body shaking and straining, head tossed back; he’s close, so, so close-

          Watching Bucky come directly in his own face sends him over the edge and he nearly loses his balance when his orgasm hits.  Wave after wave of pleasure washes over his body and Bucky’s absolutely ruined, thick come dripping down his face and into his mouth, onto the pillow – _everywhere._

“Buck…”  Steve can’t hold it anymore and he drops to the bed, sliding out of Bucky and pulling a good deal of his come out of his ass with his dick.  Bucky’s lying there, breathing hard and licking his lips clean, piercing coated with spunk.

          Steve moves fast to get a taste for himself, nearly elbowing Bucky in the ribs on the way.  Bucky rolls him over and kisses Steve deeply, licking each other out until Steve’s jaw hurts from being held open for so long.

          “Okay – why.”  Steve has Bucky pulled close but his curiosity doesn’t let him settle down quite yet.

          Bucky wipes his mouth one more time on Steve’s shoulder and hugs up to the side of his body.  “Honestly?  Idle curiosity – I wanted to see how horny it made you, and guess what?”

          “It worked – oh my _God_ it worked.”

          Bucky smiles and bites at Steve’s earlobe, voice full of wicked intent.

          “Just imagine what it’s gonna be like when I finger you good and open and then lick your ass out.”

          Honestly, Steve can’t _wait_ to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of my relatively innocent Stucky fics - soon we move into kink territory B)


End file.
